The embodiments herein relate generally to golf devices to help a golfer to achieve a proper alignment of the ball, club face and feet with respect to a shooting target.
Golf alignment tools are often used by golfers during practice sessions at the driving range and/or putting green. These golf alignment tools typically comprise long sticks that are placed on the ground. The golfer aligns the stick with the shooting target. The golf ball is placed in close proximity to the stick and the golfer positions the club face and his/her feet based on the position of the stick. These golf alignment tools are undesirable because they are difficult to use when determining if a user's positioning is correct. Specifically, since the stick is placed on the ground a distance away from the golfer, alignment errors can occur when the golfer aligns the club face, ball and feet relative to the stick and shooting target. A slight degree offset in positioning can produce a severe miss and give misleading information about the alignment of the golf swing.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a golf alignment tool that addresses the limitations of the prior art. In particular, there is a need for a chalk dispensing apparatus that, when aligned to the target, dispenses a chalk line directly on the ground surface and permits the golfer to place the ball directly on the chalk line. This greatly enhances the golfer's ball, club and feet alignment accuracy.